


Apocalyptic Red

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crossdressing Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Red Dress, Rough Sex, cause i can't write porn to save a life, i am a kinky little shit, surprise birthday present, the porn only happens in the final chapter, this is my very first published NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: Rook is out on the prowl to mark what is always belonged to him.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Rook's move

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to miss out on Doc's birthday, so I am going to reveal my first ever sinful NSFW masterpiece.
> 
> I am going to divide this story into three chapters because this story is so long, and as I always say to everyone, I can't write porn to save a life. So I might need a lot of help in that department, and hence why it's at the final chapter of this story.

Rook sat alone in their shared bedroom, head down to continue staring at his bare feet for some time. The room is silent save for the continuous labored breaths taken and released by the sole occupant of the room.

Deep in thought and eyes closed in concentration, Rook continued to ponder into his thoughts about a particular dilemma he’s having lately.

Lately, after the arrival of the latest operators Kali, Wamai and Ace from the PMC the NIGHTHAVEN, there has been a mix of negative thoughts about the new additions to the team. With the training for the upcoming Programme on the way, the readjustment to the new base in this island near Greece, the homesickness, the constant fights they had to break up…

( _ It happened the opposite for Melusi, on the other hand _ . _The new instructor, however, was a different story._ )

And all of this is happening at the same time just right after their honeymoon.

And Rook did not like the way Kali is ‘buttering’ her way to Doc’s side.

He noticed how Kali would lower her eyelids in interest, how she would lean her head to the side, cocking her in coy as she tried to sneak a peek at the documents in his hands. How she also would draw out her tone whenever she hums in thought, and the list gets even longer it’s making him mad with jealousy. And as much as he wanted to tell her to back off, his mother would be very disappointed in his son acting un-gentleman-like.

So if he’s got to beat her, he has to beat her in her own game.  **_On his terms_ ** .

So Rook immediately got up from his place and pulled out a box hidden in the many clothes of their shared closet, and pulled out all of his make-up kit, leathers and laces, and finally his ultimate weapon to victory.

Through the whole hour, Rook slowly prepared himself for battle, already picking the best tools necessary to beat the vixen-wannabe, dolling himself to his finest sin. As with every piece of item being worn, he feels a rush of dominance and lets out a breath of ecstasy once the heels are finally in place. 

Satisfied with everything, Rook gave himself a wink and turned around to walk his way towards the door, turned the doorknob, and off to his lover with intent to send a message.

**_That Rook does not like to share his Daddy with anyone_ ** .

As he continued walking along the long corridors and making his way to his lover’s side, everyone immediately parted ways for Rook, surprised with his sudden appearance, looking far more sinful than ever. Rook does not regret this bold move and starts feeling even confident with all of the various responses and how every man and woman stared at him like some goddess they do not deserve.

Oh how the little minx of the GIGN enjoyed the way Dokkaebi immediately buckled out and fell to the ground like a marionette in broken strings, hands thrashing around to grasp onto something for leverage, how men like Tachanka and Bandit would wolf – whistle out loudly only to receive an ear – pulling or a hard slap to the head respectively by their friends, reminding them about the consequences of breaking ‘Rule No.1’. Or how Kaid immediately went back into his own office as soon as he saw Rook, dragging back a shell – shocked Maestro by the shoulder along the way.

One by one, all men and women alike fell for the man’s wicked spell. They could only do nothing but watch in awe as the siren walked his way to the training gymnasium, who upon his silent entrance was noticed by both Harry and the new instructor. He quickly made a silent hush signal to the two of them and leaned against the wall.  _ It’s showtime, _ Rook thought out loud.

“Hello, darling,” Said Rook, changing his voice to a feminine tone he knows will drive him  _ wild _ .


	2. Hook, line and sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The predator prowls, and its mate's possessiveness is triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we will see the NIGHTHAVENs' asses getting bit and owned by a possessive married couple. And how Sam Fisher is the ultimate savage with the power of the Spoken Rules guidebook by his side.
> 
> As I said, the porn scene will be in the final chapter because I can't write porn to save a life and I might need a helping hand at this part.

"I have to admit," Sam Fisher, now codenamed as the new instructor Zero, spoke with no emotion at Kali as he watched Wamai leisurely jogged on the running track while Valkyrie struggled to keep his pace, even with several screaming motivations from Blackbeard and Pulse who watched from afar. "Your comrade is doing far better than any normal soldier I’ve ever seen.”

"Of course," Kali said with pride with a hint of arrogance in her tone. “I only choose the best in my organization, and I made them even better.” 

“Yes, but from my fair share of experience, even the mightiest men can break,” he added with a bored tone. “After all, they’re still human.”

Kali eyed at the elder operator in nonchalance. “We shall see,” she sneered.

Doc, deeply annoyed with all of the sudden amounts of paperwork and the NIGHTHAVEN drama he had to deal, really hated to be the middleman of this problem. Doc is getting irked with Kali’s level of arrogance on her militia and their fussiness of maintaining their secrecy when they should not be doing so. The tense banter between her and Zero is not helping him focus on his task, and neither was Harry able to stop it.

But Doc was unaware of Harry’s surprised imitation of a gaping fish, which later Zero looked to where Harry’s line of sights was only for him to double-take and shook his head in surprise. 

But that was not what woke him up from his angered thoughts, but a voice.“Hello, darling,” it said. The very voice he recognized and loved so much.

Doc immediately turned around and…

…by God!

And there stood Rook, leaning against the wall in a form-fitted red dress that shows off the finest curves of his body, with a high slit that reveals his entire left leg with a bit of lacy black lingerie peeking at the side of his hips. Around his neck is a white leather choker with a heart-shaped ring in the middle. The thin spaghetti straps of the dress are loose, draping low enough for everyone to see the ‘cleavage’ of his chests. His face is delicately painted with striking red lipstick with a matching eyeliner, giving off what was once a pair of soft doe blue eyes into a smirking predatorial fox.

Doc immediately dropped all of his items in his hands to the ground. At the same time, Valkyrie yelled out in pain as she slipped her footing from the machine and fell face first, rolling away. Pulse’s sunglasses immediately fell down from the bridges of his nose as he gawked at the sight in front of him, only for his jaw to be slowly closed by a delicate touch to the jaw by the very man he was staring at. Zero stared at the figure but made no move about it. Wamai looked on with interest, Kali raised her eyebrows to look at Harry in question while Ace seemed charmed to the bone. 

“Hubba, hubba, hubba,” said Blackbeard, letting out a whistle as he stepped aside for Rook to pass through him and watched as the younger man immediately hugged the medic and pulled him into a kiss in front of everyone.

“It’s been a while,” Rook cooed with a pout, hugging close to the older man. 

“Ju - ” Doc quickly made a fake cough to correct himself, his face becoming as red as the dress his lover is wearing. “Juliet, what are you doing here?” Doc asked weakly.

Rook, the cheeky little thing he was, simply leaned his head to the side. “Can’t I visit my dearest Romeo? How cruel of you for not spending enough time with me,” he whined before leaning in to kiss him again, only to be interrupted by Kali’s cough.

“Who on earth are you?” Kali asked.

“Hmmm,” Rook hummed in thought, still looking at Kali in the eyes. “I’m just a mere person  _ visiting _ someone  **very** dear to me.”

“But this is military grounds, civilian - ”

“Yes, this is under military grounds,” Rook interjected, slowly walking towards Kali. “But I am a member of this team, and everybody knows and respects me just as I do with everyone else, better than you newcomers. You just have to ask which one, like a proper lady would.” He then left her to stand alone in a mocked offense and went back to Doc’s side. 

But the tension was broken when Ace somehow decided to push his way in between and decided to woo the mysterious beauty. “And what is a fine specimen like yourself doing at a place like this?” he asked.

“None of your concern child,” Rook coldly scoffed without looking at Ace.

“Oh woe me, sweet Juliet, for thou hast blinded me with your beauty and pierced my heart with love,” Ace lamented with both of his hands placed upon his chest.

“You’re not going to let me go, aren’t you?”

“Nope,” Ace answered, still smiling.

Annoyed, Rook turned around to face the cocky Norwegian with a sigh. “What’s your name, cadet?” Rook asked.

“Havard, but for you, you may call me Ace,” he said and took one of his hands to lay a kiss on his knuckles with a wink.

“Hmm, and why is that?” he asked in a feigned tone of interest.

His smirk widens, and Ace decides to lean in closer until his lips are close to his ear. 

“Cause I am an arrow that’s aiming straight through your heart,” he replied with a wink.

Zero blanched. Harry groaned at the cheesiness of that flirting. Pulse and Blackbeard tried to hold off their laughter till the point there are tears in their eyes.

Rook gave out an amused chuckle. “I like you, Ace,” Rook said, earning a few gasps. Ace smirked and leaned in for a kiss, only to get harshly slapped by the face. Everybody gave out a few ‘ooh’s of pain and cringed at the sound of that slap.

“Your foolish courage, I mean.” He added, this time using his real voice. Confused, Ace raised his eyebrows in surprise. Beside Harry, Zero is hiding his laughter behind his fists while looking away from Kali’s face. 

He slowly circled the man before eyeing at Kali straight in the eyes, his heels clicking out loud with each step. “You got balls seducing a newly-wedded man right in front of my husband. I wonder, how did NIGHTHAVEN even let a blind, airheaded cock-eyed cadet boy join their organization for grown men like my Gus?” And with just that, Rook walked aside from him and out of the room, but not without swiping off a piece of chocolate from the bowl and pulling Doc by the front of his shirt and French-kissed the life out of him.

Rook stopped, turning around to face the older man while licking the chocolate off from his fingers, both the engagement and wedding ring shining brightly from the sunlight.“Oh and Gus,” he said. “Come back home early. I missed you,” Rook whispered gently, and then he’s gone. 

Watching the younger man leave the room, the rest immediately turned to look at the head medic in question. With his eyes still lidded from the kiss, he slowly licked his lips, the taste of melted chocolate still lingering within his mouth. And not even a second, Doc took a deep breath and proceeded to remove the stopwatch from his neck. 

“Hold this # _ chienne _ ,” Doc growled, throwing the stopwatch away for Harry to catch it in mid-air and proceed to punch the Norwegian straight on the face. Everybody gaped in surprise, but immediately parted ways for the medic to storm his way out from the training gym and onward his way to his lover.

“As I said, even the mightiest man will break. But this is too easy,” Zero chuckled, looking at the Norwegian Instagram superstar knocked down by a jealous spouse.

“Okay, I got what you all asked for and....” said Melusi, who last minute entered the training room with a few gelato cups in her hands, with Nomad and Caveira following behind her, only to say “So, what just happened?” as she looked around the mess.

"The princess went possessive," said Valkyrie excitedly as she stood up from the ground.

“Like a predator prowling for its mate,” Wamai added.

"Yeah, and he's  _ smoking hot _ in a sexy dress!" Blackbeard exclaimed excitedly.

Nomad gasped in surprise. “Is it the LBD we gifted to him last Christmas?” she asked.

“No…” Valkyrie spoke in a grim tone. “The Apocalyptic Red.”

Melusi gasped. “Wait a fucking minute!” Caveira pushed aside to speak to her. “That skimpy dress? The shitty one I gave to him!!?

“If you call that 300$ dress a shitty one be my guest,” Valkyrie mused, only to make the rest of the team cream out in surprise, and gossip one another.

“Well, he can have the rest of the other 3 that I was planning to throw away.” Caveira mused as she leaned against the wall.

“Uh hello? Man down?” begged Ace from the ground.

“Pick yourself up,” ordered Kali.

After a solid minute, it was Pulse that decided to pull the man up. “This is why you never break the Ultimate Rule No. 1!!” Pulse scoffed.

"What rule?" Ace asked.

Everybody gasped. Including Melusi. “You don’t know Rule No 1!!?”

“Not that I even know of, other than the lady’s orders?” he answered weakly.

"Chapter 1, Rule 1," Zero spoke loudly as he read from the rulebook. "Do. Not. Flirt. With. Rook. In. Front. Of. Doc! We do not want to repeat ‘ **The Baguette** ’ incident.," He then hummed. "A bit similar to Chapter 6, Rule no 7, but that's for the Recruits."

Wamai raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Ace scoffed in disbelief. “What the - is that even a fucking rule!!?” He asked.

“This is preposterous - ” Kali yelled out loud, only to be interrupted by Zero without care.

"Chapter 8, Rule 2: We will warn you, again, if anybody flirts on Rook who is breaking _ Rule no. 1 here _ you will be punched face-first by Doc himself," Zero finishes, finally eyeing Ace dead in the eyes, who is now slowly turning pale, sweating bullets in horror.

“Now Harry,” Zero asked as he turned his head to look at Harry. “As the new Rulekeeper by both Kaid and Thatcher, and one of the staff of team Rainbow, it is my duty to ensure the peace of the team is maintained just as I am meant to teach them a few tricks of my sleeve.”

"Can Chapter 6 Rule 17 be applied to this case here, Harry?"

Harry hummed in thought. "Well he did call Ace a cadet…, and the NIGHTHAVEN are still unaware of the Spoken Rules..."

“No...please have mercy…” Ace whined out loud.

"It’s official. Tomorrow," Zero declared. "We'll play a game of Red Riding Hood and the Wolves." He said this while pointing at Ace straight on the face. “And the NIGHTHAVENs’ will be having a lesson on keeping the peace.  **_Again_ ** .”

Behind him, Kali is glaring at the Norwegian icily, while Wamai just stares at the two of them with indifference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the LBD stands for the ‘Little Black Dress’
> 
> Translation:  
> 1\. bitch


End file.
